Movie Challenge
by purplecat41877
Summary: Leo and Raph are given a challenge involving an emotional movie. Sequel to Best Brother Ever.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe and her grandparents are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Movie Challenge**

The sixteen year old turtles were practicing in the dojo. Leo was currently running the session since Splinter was spending the day with April O'Neil and Casey Jones.

"Today, we're going to work on balance," Leo said. "The goal is to stay on the pipe as long as possible while using your weapon."

The turtles jumped up onto the pipes and got out their weapons. Then they started practicing once Leo said to begin.

Raph charged on the pipe while practicing with his sais and fell off when he bumped into the wall. Mikey did gymnastics while using his nunchucks, lost his balance, and fell off the pipe. Leo did his katas with his katanas and ended up falling off the pipe. Donny was careful to stay on the pipe while using his bo and jumped down once he saw that he won the challenge.

"Way to go!" Mikey exclaimed as he and Donny hi-threed each other.

"Thanks," Donny said with a smile.

The turtles continued to practice with their weapons for the next hour. As soon as Leo ended practice, the four of them rushed out.

* * *

Mikey was about to put on a video game when he saw the movie, _Broken Couple_ , on the table. He grabbed the movie and ran with it to Donny's lab.

"Donny, could you help me out with something?" Mikey asked.

"Sure, Mikey," Donny replied. "Just give a few minutes and then I can help you."

Mikey sat down on the cot while Donny continued to work on what he was doing. A few minutes later, he put his work aside, walked over to Mikey, and sat down next to him.

"Have Leo and Raph seen this movie yet?" Mikey asked, holding up the movie.

"Not that I know of," Donny replied. "Why?"

"I've decided to challenge them to watch this movie and stay dry eyed through the whole thing."

"Which is hard to do since we couldn't and neither could April or Casey."

"Chloe was able to and Sensei hasn't seen the movie as far as I know."

"Chloe isn't the emotional type and Splinter is planning to watch the movie when he comes home later."

"Where is Chloe?" Mikey asked. "I haven't seen her today."

"She's spending the day with her grandparents," Donny replied. "She'll be picking up the movie later after Splinter watches it."

"Will you please help me with the challenge?"

"All right."

"How does winners choose pizza toppings for tonight and losers pay for pizza sound?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Then let's do it," Mikey declared.

"You got it," Donny agreed and then he and Mikey left the lab with the movie.

* * *

Leo and Raph were sparring in the dojo. They stopped when they saw Mikey and Donny standing in the doorway.

"Want to spar with us?" Leo asked.

"Not quite," Mikey replied, holding up the _Broken Couple_ movie.

"What's this about?" Raph demanded.

"We challenge both of you to watch this movie and stay dry eyed throughout the whole movie," Donny said.

"I'm in," Leo said.

"This'll be easy," Raph declared.

"Winners get to pick the pizza toppings for dinner tonight," Donny said.

"Losers have to pay for the pizza," Mikey chimed in.

"Let's get some popcorn and soda for the movie, Raph," Leo suggested.

"I'm with you, Leo," Raph said and then the two of them left the dojo.

"I'll go make some popcorn for us and get a couple sodas," Mikey offered.

"I'll meet you in the lab," Donny said, walking out of the dojo. Mikey waited a few seconds and then headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Leo and Raph were in the entertainment area watching _Broken Couple_. Mikey and Donny were watching their older brothers on the security camera in the lab.

"They have no idea we're watching them," Mikey said with a grin.

"They will after the movie's over," Donny said as he and Mikey hi-threed each other.

On the screen in the entertainment area, a young man and woman were screaming at each other. Both of them screamed that they never wanted to see each other again. Then they went their separate ways. Leo and Raph each ate a handful of popcorn and then took a sip of soda.

"This challenge is going to be easy," Raph declared.

"We should think about what kind of toppings we want to put on the pizza," Leo said with a smile as he and Raph hi-threed each other.

"They actually think they'll win the bet," Mikey said, laughing.

"That's because they haven't gotten to any of the emotional scenes yet," Donny said with a smile.

The movie fast forwarded to 4 years later. The young man and woman came across each other in a park and it took a few seconds for them to recognize each other.

"It's been a while," the woman said.

"Four years, to be more precise," the man said.

"I regret what I said to you when I last saw you," the woman said, her voice breaking. "When we parted, all I could think about was you. No other man comes close. I haven't been on a date since we broke up."

"I haven't dated since we broke up either," the man said with love. "You've been on my mind constantly."

"I want to get back together."

"Then we shall."

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

The man and woman wrapped their arms around each other and kissed on the lips. Suddenly, Leo and Raph threw their arms around each other and broke down completely while apologizing profusely for the way they sometimes treated each other.

"I didn't see that coming," Donny said while watching the security camera.

"Neither did I," Mikey said. Then he glanced at his brother and asked with concern, "Donny, you all right?"

"I'm fine, Mikey. Why do you ask?"

"Your cheeks are wet."

Donny touched his cheeks and noticed that Mikey was right. Just then, Leo and Raph blew their noses into each other's mask tails.

"Those two actually think they're going to win the bet by not using the tissue box," Donny said with a smile.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out that we've been watching them the whole time," Mikey said with a grin.

"Would you be able to pass me the tissue box?" Donny asked, his voice breaking once the wedding scene came on.

"No problem," Mikey replied, handing over the tissue box and watching his brother grab several and go through them like water. He noticed the oldest turtles using each other's mask tails for tissues while watching the wedding scene.

Eventually, the movie ended and Leo and Raph cleaned up and left the entertainment area. Mikey cleaned up the tissues and then he and Donny wrapped their arms around each other.

"What's this for?" Donny inquired, tightening his hold on Mikey who did the same.

"For being the best brother ever," Mikey said, referring to the card he made the previous day.

"Speaking of which, I put the card on my table next to my bed."

"Awesome."

"I'd better clean myself up," Donny said, pulling away from Mikey.

"Good idea," Mikey said, walking out of the lab with Donny following him.

* * *

Leo and Raph had removed their masks and replaced them with new ones. They sat down on the sofa and hi-threed each other.

"Mikey and Donny won't suspect a thing," Leo said, referring to their breakdown earlier.

"We'd better decide on pizza toppings since we won the challenge," Raph said.

"You cheated by not using the tissue box," Mikey said, entering the area with Donny.

"Mikey and I watched you on my security camera in my lab the whole time," Donny declared.

"I guess this means Raph and I are paying for the pizza," Leo said.

"Exactly and Donny and I get to pick the toppings," Mikey said.

"What should we do with the movie?" Raph asked.

"Leave it on the table since Splinter plans to watch it when he comes home," Donny replied.

* * *

Later, eight year old Chloe Calls entered the lair. She saw Splinter sitting on the sofa and noticed that he was watching _Broken Couple_ and going through the tissues like water. There was also a bunch of tissues on the sofa.

"Are you here for the movie, Miss Calls?" Splinter inquired.

"I am but I can wait until you're done," Chloe replied.

"How was your day?"

"It was great especially when my grandparents and I went to the puzzle store."

Chloe and Splinter continued to watch the remainder of the movie in silence. Once the movie was over, Splinter cleaned up the tissues that he used and handed the movie to Chloe.

"Thank you for lending us this movie, Miss Calls," Splinter said as he and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other.

"You're welcome," Chloe said sincerely and then she and Splinter released each other.

"By the way, the turtles are currently sleeping but they also enjoyed the movie," Splinter said.

"I figured they would," Chloe said and then left the lair.

Splinter checked each of the turtles' rooms and saw that each of them were sleeping soundly. Then he headed for his room, got into his bed, and drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
